


Unbearable

by narribo



Series: Saving Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: #missobviousofEngland, Abuse, Abused Stiles Stilinski, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, I Do, I'm running out of tags, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pretty please, Protective Derek, Protective Pack, Protective!Derek, Sheriff Stilinski is a Bad Parent, WOO, abused!Stiles, go random, i ship sterek, if you didn't already guess, pack fluff, please, read it, really please, who likes PLL?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narribo/pseuds/narribo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you come get me? I'm scared. It's my dad, he's drinking again..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That story where there is so much pack fluff and Stiles h/c that it makes me want to throw up. Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tequila, Whisky and Vodka.

"Stiles! Stiles!  **Stiles!"** I skidded across the landing and hid in my room, hiding under my desk. The door slammed open with a loud thump. I shook, my body shaking in fear. Please don't find me, please don't find me,  _please don't..._  I watched as he walked around the room and into the bathroom, grumbling. "Stupid goddamn boy, disobeys me, goes running out at all hours. Killed his bloody mother. His fault she's dead. When I get my hands on that little..." His voice slowly faded as he left the bathroom, walking down the stairs. I sat under my desk for a few more minutes, waiting until the TV was turned on and my father was no longer moving around. I pushed the chair out of my desk and climbed out from underneath it, wincing as my hands touched the floor as I crawled. I sat on my bed and inspected my hands which were embedded in glass. I began slowly pulling them out, one by one, wincing in pain each time. This wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault he decided he wanted a different drink...

 

* * *

 

 

_"Stiles!" I shuddered before walking into the living room. "Yes dad?" I asked cautiously, taking care to be polite. "Go get me some whisky from the cupboard, a nice big 'un." I nodded and wandered back into the kitchen. I grasped around in the cupboards and found the whisky. I got out one of dad's crystal glasses and poured the whisky into it, slowly so I didn't spill any, god help me if I did. After that I put the lid back onto the bottle, returning it to it's place in the cupboard, almost dropping it in the process. I let out a sigh of relief, and walked into the living room. "Dad, here's your whis-" My ears functioned faster than my body reacted in those seconds. I heard a smash, then a loud shout, when my body suddenly flew backwards into the table and I groaned in pain. "Whisky?! Whisky! I asked for vodka!" I shook my head back and forth multiple times. "No, you asked for whisky!..." I trailed off at the end, realizing my mistake. I shouted at him. Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. He grabbed me by my collar and rattled me back and forth. "What boy? You calling me a liar? Your just a little disobedient shit, that's what you are. When I went to work that day your mother died I asked you for one thing. Look after her. Couldn't even do that could ya?!" He let go of me, my body dropping the floor, bones rattling at the impact. I hissed as the smashed glass on the floor hit my hands. My ears were ringing, hands bleeding. I couldn't breathe. Everything hurt, everything. Was he right? Was it my fault mom died? No... He's lying Stiles, he's drunk. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. Once my breathing regulated, I became aware of my surroundings again and saw my father, looking down at me with a terrifying glint in his eyes._

 

* * *

 

 

I fumbled for my mobile phone, wincing as my cuts bumped against it. I began typing in Scott's number and stopped. He had enough trouble with his dad being back in town and everything else going on.

 

I typed in a different number, regretting it as soon as I clicked call. 

 

"Hello? Stiles what do you want? It's half eleven!" I took in a shaky breath. "Stiles? Are you okay?" Man up Stilinski. Tell him the truth. "Hi... Can you come and get me? I'm scared. It's my dad, he's drinking again..." I slowly trailed off, listening to the heavy breathing on the other line. I heard orders being shouted out and I sat, hoping he didn't think I was being paranoid. "Derek?" I whispered down the phone. I heard a howl from outside and sighed in relief. "We're on our way Stiles." I shook and froze when I heard the stairs being walked on. "Hurry!" I whispered urgently and put the phone down. I dived under the covers, trying to steady my breathing to feign sleep. I heard the floorboards near my bedroom door creaking and held my breathe...Then releasing it as he walked past, opening and closing the door to his room. I curled up under my covers, shaking as tears streamed down my cheeks. I thought he was better. Ever since the nogitsune problem I knew he was getting bad again. I just thought that when it finished, so would his drinking. But it got worse. I sat in my bed, watching my phone screen, waiting for a message, a call...a signal that they were here.

 

A sudden gush of wind filled my room and I pulled the covers from on top of myself to see four very defensive and angry werewolves.

 

"Stiles?" I heard Isaac asked, gently. I looked at him, smiling...kinda. He walked over and gave me a hug. I winced as he put his arms around my, sucking in air. He automatically released me and glanced at Derek. "C'mon Stiles, we'll check you out at Derek's." Erica said, her usual bitch face gone. I nodded and stood slowly. "Lets go."


	2. The return of the Nogitsune.

"Ouch!" I yelped as Isaac continued to stitch my hands up. He sent me a sympathetic smile before continuing. I looked up and saw  _everyone_ watching me. Derek was leaning against the wall watching me with his brooding face, Erica was on her phone and every few seconds she would glance up at me. Boyd was the worst. He paced back and forth in the loft and looked at me once before growling and storming out. Oh. "Done!" Isaac told me. I nodded gratefully as he bandaged up my hands. He walked away and went into the kitchen. "Stiles?" Derek asked. I looked at him and saw his torn expression. "Yeah Derek? What's up?" He walked over and sat down next to me. "How long has your father been drinking for? From the start." He asked me to tell him, but from the way he asked, it was more of a demand. I bit my lip as Erica smiles encouragingly. I sighed as I began reminiscing. "I was eleven when my mom died. My dad fell into grief, he would work for days and days. When work gave him leave to deal with mom's death, he began drinking. He drank badly for about half a year but then Scott's mom found out. She went mental at my dad and got him some help. He's been fine... Until the other month. He started drinking again when I started getting the night terrors. When we discovered it was the nogitsune it only got worse. I don't know whether it was his fault or the nogitsune causing trouble but I know that after we killed the nogitsune he didn't stop. He just got worse..." I trailed off, lump in my throat. Erica gave me a look. Pity? Sympathy? No, definitely pity. "I don't want any of your pity. I just want to help my dad." I told Erica who nodded, looking away in shame. I went over to the window and looked out of it, taking in the calming effect of the pitter patter of the rain against the window. Isaac walked into the room, wielding a glass of water and some tablets. "Here, take these, they'll make you a bit drowsy but will numb the pain." I nodded and took then gratefully. I walked over to the couch and sat down leaning mhead back and closing my eyes. I'll just sleep for five minutes...

 

* * *

 

_"Hello Stiles, did you miss me?" I screamed and dived backwards. "No, we killed you, your gone! You can't come back! I won't let you in!" He walked over to me and smiled with his disgustingly deformed mouth. "Oh now that's no way to treat an old friend!" He held onto my shoulders and looked at me. "Let me in Stiles. Let me in. Let me in!" He kept on repeating it over and over as I shook my head screaming. "No! Nononononononononononono! NO!" I cried out as his body was shaking mine. "Stop it!" I screamed. "Stiles! Wake up Stiles!" That doesn't fit right. I crawled backwards into the wall as everything melted away._

 

* * *

 

 

"Stiles!" I screamed as I kept my eyes locked shut. "No! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" The voice persisted...but it didn't sound like the nogitsune anymore. I opened my eyes and saw Derek. I flung my arms round him crying as I felt his body stiffen. "He's back! He's back! He wants in! I don't want to hurt anyone! I thought he was dead, that we killed him!" I cried into Derek's shirt. He pulled away from me slowly and crouched down to be eyelength with me. "Stiles, he's not here, we did stop him, it was a dream." I shook my head. "But it was so real..." I whispered. "It was just a dream Stiles." He murmured again. I nodded and slumped against him. I repeatedly muttered under my breath until I fell asleep. "Not real, not real, he's not back, not real, not real, he's not..."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got ya panicking there from the title eh? Whoo! Who doesn't love some Sterek fun cuddles?! 
> 
>  
> 
> Love ya sweethearts!
> 
> K bye.


	3. Not some damsel in distress.

"Where is he?!" Scott's voice rang throughout the loft. I sat up on the sofa, a sense of vertigo rushing over me. I blinked multiple times until the world was straight again. "Stiles!" I heard Sctoy shout. Isac ran through the archway. "Sorry, I couldn't keep him out. He demanded to see you. Also Alpha Eyes Scott is creepy, thought I'd give you a heads up!" I grinned at Isaac, grateful he was treating me like nothing happened. Scott ran through the archway and noticed me sat on the sofa. "Stiles!" He shouted and ran over to me. I watched as he comically skidded past the sofa and smacked into a wall. I let out guwaffs of laughter at Scott's face of pain. "That was definitely intentional. Really." Scott stated. I shook my head at his antics. His smile dropped and his face went serious. I liked to call it his Derek face. "Why didn't you tell me your dad was drinking again?" Scott asked me. I shrugged, trying to think of what to say. "It was none of your concern. I can handle it." I said, trying to act chilled. Failing to act chilled. Scott scoffed at me. "Handle it? You can handle it?! **Stiles you idiot! You can't handle it! After everything you've been through you'd think you'd realise that you need me to handle these things for-"** I cut him off, pissed.

"What? Because I'm the only human? Because I'm  _weak_? Is that what you were trying to say. I hate to break it to you Scott but I just survived getting possessed by a malevolent spirit. I assure you I am  anything but weak. Personally I would say I am badass. Yeah your life is tough, but you have everything you want now. Your popular, you dad is back, your captain of the lacrosse team. Hell! Your life is like some sort of bad twilight spin off. But you need to remember that I'm not some damsel in distress that needs rescuing when things get to tough." I ranted at him. Damn right I was pissed. "I...I..." Scott stuttered when Deeek walked into the room. "I think you need to leave Scott. Stiles is a member of my pack just As much as Isaac. If he is uncomfortable with you here then you need to leave. Now." I looked at Derek in gratitude. Scott looked at Derek, then at me. "Seriously Stiles?!" He exclaimed. I nodded apologetically. "Sorry. I just... Need to be alone for a while." I tried to explain. "And Derek? Why doesn't he need to leave too? I know you better than him-" "Which is why you need to leave. I want sometime alone but I don't think it's a good idea to be left alone with my thoughts. Besides, Derek is...Derek. I'll never even know he's here whereas me and you Scott? It would be fifty questions." I explained to him, hoping he'd drop it. He sighed and nodded, looking like a kicked puppy. He trailed out of the loft, closing the door with a slam. 

 

"I'm a bad friend!" I moaned. I felt the couch sink beside me and saw Derek. "No your not, you need time  alone and if he is your best friend, he'll understand that." Derek said, soothing my fears. I slumped into the sofa. "Your a good person sourwolf. Do you really include me as part of your pack? I mean I'm not a wolf or anything and you always seem to find a way to hurt me so I thought I got on your nerves and that you-" "Stiles." "- didn't like me and even though-" "Stiles." "-I try I still didn't think you like me because you never offered me the bite so even if you did like me it didn't seem-" "Stiles!"  I stopped looking at Derek. "There's no need to shout." He looked at me, exasperated. "Your as much a park of the pack as anyone else. You saved my life so many times Stiles. Yeah I am a bit-" "A lot." "- a bit mean but I only treat you that way because I forget your human, I forget your fragile compared to us because you act so strong. You might be the only human in the pack, but your the strongest of us all...And the stupidest." I beamed at him, ignoring the last comment. "Thanks Der!" I exclaimed happily. I yawned, tired. "You've only just been asleep and your already tired?" Derek asked, confused. "Well I am healing and I don't have superhuman healing unlike some people. Healing takes a hella lotta energy." I explained. I peaned against Derek, closing my eyes and began dozing off. "No No No get off me."  I lazily swatted him across the chest. "Shut up sourwolf and suck it up. I'm part of your pack so I have the right to pack cuddles." I felt his chest shake as he laughed quietly. "Okay Stiles." I lied there, listening to the sound of his breathing, falling asleep.

 

"Love you sourwolf."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh plot twist, Stiles pronounced his love for Derek! But probably didn't even realise because our little Stiles is an idiot for saying things that he doesn't realise he's even saying, kinda like me. Whoop. 
> 
> Anywhore, this is a bit rushed because I have a Spanish speaking exam but I couldn't let you all down! 
> 
> Love ya sweethearts.
> 
> K bye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Stilinski gets into a pickle. Whoops. I give away nothing.
> 
> And Derek. Enough said.

I woke in a room alone. I looked around and saw no one, as my eyes adjusted I realised I was in the loft. "Derek? Isaac? Boyd? Erica?" I listed off each name slowly becoming more and more desperate for a reply. Nothing. I bit my lip, I knew that if they were here they would have replied by now, with their superhero hearing and all. "Guys?" I asked louder, and got up. I slowly walked around and noticed the large door was open. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was it open? I walked towards the open door and stuck my head out looking around, when I made eye contact with Boyd.

 

A very bloodied and bruised Boyd. "Boyd! Oh my. What- Who- Where is?" Boyd shook his head frantically and coughed out one word. "Run." I saw the frenzy in his eyes and I panicked. I couldn't leave him. Boyd coughed again and began to speak. "I'm healing already. Run Stiles." His voice was firm, yet weak. Boyd always put up a brave front, but I could see the fear in his eyes. I nodded and spoke. "I'll get help." I promised. He gave me a nod, not showing any expression. I started running down the many stairs, and noticed scratch marks on the walls. "What the..." I murmured under my breath. I ran my hand across the marks on the wall, feeling the depth of them and taking a look at the width. "These aren't claws...Their talons." I heard a loud footstep and turned, wishing I had something to protect me. My bat...Scott...Derek. I made looked at the wild looking man, who had large rips in his shirt, blood dripping from his talons. The side of his face was slightly drooped, with a huge scar, obviously a previous gash, running down from his forehead past his eye to the corner of his lip. "Dude, you look like you belong in some kind of-" I gasped as he suddenly appeared in front of me, grabbing my neck. My feet dangled from the floor. I coughed as his talons dug into the bottom of my neck, just enough to draw blood. "Scott always told me my mouth would get me in trouble. Well at least you aren't a nogitsune or a kanima. In fact the kanima wasn't that scary. Well not as scary as Jackson. The kanima was Jackson 2.0. Yeesh. Can you-" I tried to cough as he squeezed tighter, cutting off my breathing supply. "Where is the True Alpha?" He snarled at me. I gasped for air again, eyes watering and he dropped me. I braced myself, hands hitting the floor.

 

Well there goes those stitches. "True Alpha? That sounds like some sort of TV series, like that show, True Blood. Besides, there ain't no such thing as vampires or wolves, well, werewolves." He snarled at me and I panicked, attempting to stall. "You know what my mum said? She used to say that seeing isn't just believing. Yeah, she only said that because I watched Sixth Sense and that kid made me terrified, but I don't believe your real because dude, seriously, I can get longer talons from a fancy dress shop. And that blood looks like dried tomato ketchup. Get rea-" I watched as his foot collided with my ribs, the force pushing me down half a flight of stairs. I wheezed, realising the searing white pain I was feeling was from one of my ribs breaking. Or five.

 

"You are the True Alpha's human, I smell him on you. If I have to, I will kill you to get to him." I nodded whilst grimacing. "Well big guy, Scotty Boy is gonna come and save me with Sourwolf. The Scarf will probably also follow Scott because Isaac is literally, the lost puppy. Boyd will be all stone faced and trust me, just because Erica is a girl don't mean she won't kick your ass. And don't even get me started on my friends, the hunter, banshee and kanima. Then we have the super twins who morph into this big ass alpha wolf which is creepy as fuck. Anyway, the kanima...Well the kanima is a friend of a friend but must I go on. I'm not just Scott's human. I'm part of our extremely dysfunctional family. I'm part of the pack. And don't you dare think for one second that-" His foot pushed down on my chest, giant nails pushing out of his shoes.

 

He smiled at me sarcastically. "Well that was truly touching, but let me tell you something, I want that pack. I want to kill the True Alpha and then I can have that pack. That is the kind of pack I need. A powerful strong one. Besides, killing you won't be a loss, the broken followers are the best followers." He started pushing his shoe down on my chest harder. "But, it doesn't mean I can't have some fun first." He lifted me slowly. "I am from a part of the old world, your human mind wouldn't understand. My ancestors are the things your nightmares are of. We take appearance of human, but can morph into a half cat, half human figure. In this figure we feed. To feed we drain life sources. When people talk about having a soul, that isn't exactly true, it is in fact your life energy, each life energy has a different colour, each colour shows their character." I panicked. He was going to kill me. Think Stiles, think. What do the victims in films do when the villain's monologue.... They stall. "So what colour is...Is my life energy?" I asked him, acting curious. Please hurry. Where is your pack when you need them. Boyd said he was healing. I need him, like now. "Your life energy is neural. Your life energy is the most fulfilling as all the acts you do in life are in attempt to be good. Your not selfish, your just curious. You have a young life energy. Younger ones keep me fuller for longer." I widened my eyes as he pulled me closer. I saw his teeth elongating. No dude, I am not dying this way. Stiles Stilinski will go out with a bang.

 

I lifted my knee right into his crown jewels and head butted him. Ouch. That is so much more painful than it looks in the movies. I pushed myself off of him and began running down the stairs. I heard a large roar from behind me and quickened my pace, if that was even possible. I reached the bottom and flung open the door, running into the road. The rain was pouring down onto me, making me cold and the road extremely slippery. I grappled in my pocket and grabbed my phone. I held the S button on my keyboard and waited as the speed dial dialled. "Hello, the person you are calling is not available right now. Please leave-" I cursed, his phone was turned off. Of course it would be. Who... Derek. I grasped my phone tightly and held down the D. The phone started calling. Yes! His phone is on! Now all he needs to is- "Stiles?! Where are you? There is a...thing. He's escaped, we think he's gone back to-" "Yeah Der, I know, in fact I'm being chased my the beastie right now. Hurry, please. I just passed the ice skating rink and help would be much appreciated." I quickly said down the phone. "Okay, I'm on my way, with some...reinforcements. Oh and Stiles? I love you too." I blinked once, breath catching in my throat. "I love you too Sourwo-" I was snatched backwards, phone dropping to the floor. I yelped in pain as the villain guy pulled me backwards my by hair.

 

"STILES!" I heard Derek shout down my phone. I watched as the beast-cat-dude-thing picked up my phone. "If you want to see your pet human alive, bring me the True Alpha. I'll be at that thing you called the nemeton. The longer you take, the less of your pet you'll have returned. I felt myself being pushed down, my head whacking the pavement. "STILES, WE'RE COMING-" He whacked my head against the pavement again and my vision faded to darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stiles! What should I do? Maybe I should remember to write next time! Sorry for taking so long with this update guys, but you know with GCSE's and everything. Two weeks and I'll have all the time in the world to shower you all in my literary genius. Please be patient with me?! I am nothing but an epileptic fifthteen year old girl who is extremely hormonal and bitchy. And obsesses over mister Big D O'Hottie.
> 
> Love ya sweethearts.  
> Thanks.  
> Kay bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all so much for your support! I'm updating in school so I'll keep it short and sweet. The comments you guys leave motivate me to write. I can't believe I have over 3000 reads in under one month! The following people are the ones I would love to give a shout out to!

 

> narnia2375 -my first commenter! This is the person who motivated me to continue! You have also commented more than one, showing you follow this story! Thanks.
> 
> derekandstiles -you made me so happy to see that you read my notes at the bottom and showed that you realise it's hard to update, hell, you even offered me help with my Spanish exam! You rock!
> 
> BloodstainedBubbles -You kind of quoted my sign off which is nice! Also it's great to know you love my story.

You guys are all awesome and if it wasn't for people like you, I wouldn't be writing! Thanks guys!

 

Love ya sweethearts.

Thanks.

K bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry guys, another authors note!

 

 

If you could all wait two days for another chapter since it will be the weekend, it would be very much appreciated! No more death threats if I don't update in my private messages will also be appreciated! Sorry for making you wait, I'm doing the best I can to update, but I'm also going over this chapter, changing it and adding bits to make it the best so far, maybe even the longest. Blame my school, they're sadists who give too much homework and bask in my pain. They hate me with a fiery passion of a thousand burning suns. _Wow, poetic though._

 

So yeah, **I'm Sorry!**

 

 

Thanks!

 

Love ya sweethearts.

 

Kay bye! 


	7. Of Soul Sucking Vampire Things.

I woke up in a dark room, my arms were chained above me head and my ankles locked together with handcuffs. I'm sorry but evil villain dude is over reacting a tad, I'm a human, not some kind of werewolf! I pulled on my restraints, groaning at the ache in my arms and the loss of bloodflow. "Let me go, I don't deserve to..." I heard a voice call out. I wrinkled my eyebrow, well that didn't sound promising. I watched as a door swung open and someone was thrown in and the door was slammed shut again. "Hello? Are you dead?" I whispered, asking stupidly. "No ye bloodeh idiot. If I was I wouldn't be talkin' to ye now would I be?" The rasped out. "No need to be like that, so why you here? He want to take over your pack, or are you just some bog standard human he found in the streets. Probably the latter. Or maybe your a spy who's watching me and reporting back incase of me having an escape plan. I need to stop talking, I need my adderall. Did you know I have ADD? Maybe he won't want to eat me because I have a funny illness that never goes away. Hm, I probably should stop talking. Hi I'm Stiles." I rambled.

 

He looked at me blankly. "HiStiles? I'm Robert. My friends call me Robbie. But you can call me Robert. I've been here for about a day now. He's draining me. He's draining my life. I can't do anything. I think next time he's hungry it's going to kill me." I blinked. "Well that sounds-" The door swung open. "Oh Robbie? Me and my friends are a little hungry. It's either you or the new boy, but we need him as leverage." It was a different man than before. I could tell from his voice, but I couldn't see his face. He smiled sickly at me and threw Robbie out of the room. Then I heard screams. The man stalked over to me. "Just because your leverage doesn't mean I can't have some fun..." I flinched backwards, bu I was trapped. 

 

He ran his finger down my chest and quickly grabbed my neck tight. I watched in horror as his teeth elongated out of his mouth and features changes more slender and pointed. "Listen, you don't need to do this, I'm sure we can figure something ou- _Argh!_ " I shouted in pain as he clamped down onto my neck. It felt like he was sucking blood out of me, but I knew better. I listened to what the other guy said. He was draining my life source? I don't know what he called it. I began hurting to breathe and he pulled away. "Say cheese." I didn't even have the energy to open my eyes as the camera clicked. "I'll send this to your friends, let them know we're treating you well. You might see them tonight if they hold up their side of the bargain." Bargain? What...

 

* * *

 

 

I woke again, my mouth muffled but my arms were now behind my back. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I realised I wasn't in the dark room any more, I was in a field. I looked around and noticed I was alone. I moved my shoulders around my mouth pushing against the gag, until it dropped out of my mouth. 

 

"Help! Guys I need you! Please..." I screamed out, listening for any signs of anyone really. I listened and heard a faint howl. I grinned. "Guys! I'm here I hear yo-" I hand pulled around my back and covered my mouth. "Now Stiles, that wouldn't make the game fun would it. Either we kill your Alpha or we kill you. I licked his hand and he whipped it away. "Hate to break it to you buddy, but my pack will kick your ass." I said plainly. He gave me a toothy smile. "But how well will they concentrate if your dead?" I tried to move, get up, even head butt him, but nothing. He grabbed my head and ragged it back. I was eye to eye with him. So naturally, I spat at him. He roared in anger and impaled him teeth into my neck. It felt like I was floating. Everything felt faint. I couldn't breathe. I was suddenly dropped to the ground and I could hear a snarl. It sounded quiet compared to the ringing in my ears. It felt like years I had been lying there, when I felt my body being lifted. I pried open my eyes and saw Derek. I smiled at him weakly. "Hey Sourwolf, or should I call you Saviorwolf?" I flashed me a pained smile. I felt water on my cheeks. Was I crying? I was crying. I just can't get away from trouble can I? My mom dies, I force Scott to go looking for a dead body, which changes his life. I was possessed and killed people, I killed Allison. Our Allison. I forced my dad into drinking and I was almost killed today. Wow. Good going Stiles. I tried to move my head and grimaced. "It hurts." Derek frowned and grabbed my hand, attempting to syphon my pain. "There's nothing I can take." He looked puzzled when I heard a female voice ring out. Lydia. "It's not physical, it's in his mind, it's his body's reaction to everything that's happened." She walked over to me and stroked my cheek. "Hey Lyds." I said, grinning. Trying. Failing. I frowned as the ringing in my ears got louder. "Who's blowing a whistle?" I asked, puzzled. "Nice pun Stilinski, but other than you, Derek and Ethan, no one else bats for the same team." Jackson said. Kira looked at me concerned,"Guys he's serious." She said alarmed. I squeezed my eyes shut in pain, tears slipping down my cheeks. "Stiles?" I heard Scott exclaimed. I couldn't breathe, it hurt. "Stiles breathe! Guys he's having a panic attack!" I-I... Everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw no! Stiles just stay out of trouble! Poor sweetheart! Anyway, longest chapter yet! Woot woot!  
> I updated earlier, skipping school to do so... Whoops? 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> Love ya sweethearts!
> 
> K bye.


	8. Repercussions

I woke up to a dark room. That's the only way I could describe it. Dark. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused. "Guys?" I asked unsurely. I saw a figure walking up to me in the distance and my heart jumped into my throat. "Allison?" I whispered. She walked closer and smiled. I ran over to her and held her tightly. "Allison, I thought you were dead! They, they saw you die..." I trailed off. She pushed away from me and smiled sadly. "What?" I asked her. "I wish I could say this is real. I'm sorry Stiles." Tears slipped down her cheeks. My lip quivered. "What do you mean?" I queried. "Stiles. None of this is real. I'm not real." I shook my head in denial. "What? It, but...You look so real. This feels so real." She stepped back and said quietly. "I'm sorry Stiles. Goodbye." She began walking away but I could chase her. I couldn't move. My legs. I looked down and yelled out for her to come back. Hands, real hands had my feet. They had six fingers. Six. Six?! "This isn't real." I began crying, sobbing. Then it all slipped away.

 

* * *

 

I sat up gasping for air. I held my hand against my chest, feeling my heart racing. "Stiles are you okay?" I knew that voice. Scott. I looked up and began speaking. "Yeah, I think I-" I stopped, as Scott turned. "Stiles what's wrong?" He asked me. But there was no mouth there. No face. It was Scott's body but his head had no face. "This can't be happening. Not again. No. Nonononononono..." I sobbed.

 

It's not coming back. 

I won't let it. 

I won't!

 

* * *

 

 

" **Stiles!** " I sobbed into a warm chest. "Stiles, it was just a nightmare. Nothing else. Your okay." I heard Derek say. I shook my head against his chest. "No, no I'm not. Nothing's okay Derek. Nothing!" He held my chin and pulled me up to his eye line. I peeked at his face and sighed in relief at seeing an actual face. I grabbed his hand and slowly counted his fingers, one by one. Five. Not six. Five. "What do you mean Stiles? What happened in your nightmare?" I gulped and held him, crying. I felt a hand grab mine. "You have five fingers sweetie. I promise. This is real. Okay? We're in Derek's loft. You passed out from a panic attack after we saved you. Remember?" Lydia soothed me. I nodded my head, shaking.

 

"It...It felt so real..." I whimpered. Scott glanced at me and looked at Derek. "Stiles? In your nightmare, what happened?" Scott asked me gently. I moved closer to Derek and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "It was like...The nightmares when the nogitsune was here. I'd have a dream then wake up inside a dream. In one of them Scott was there... Scott you had no face! But before I woke into that, I dreamt about Allison. It was nice. Until she left and I was trapped, the hands had hold of me, they were pulling me. They had six fingers so I knew it wasn't real but it felt so real. It was terrifying. I don't... I'm scared. I don't want to have to be scared of myself again, but what if it's back?! The nogitsune, and what if...what-" I was cut off by Scott. "Even though it isn't back Stiles, how about someone is with you at all times, we'll know if it's back then. But it's not. We killed it." Scott reasoned with me. I nodded slowly. "I just...I don't want anyone to die because of me...Not again. You should've let me die. The only reason I was being killed by those things is probably just my punishment. I killed hospital workers! Scott it was my fault your mom almost died! It was my fault Aiden almost died! It was my fault Allison died. I..." I looked up from my hands and saw heartbroken faces of my friends. "Have you been holding that in, this whole time?" Jackson asked me slowly. I nodded solemnly. "I didn't say it because you were all thinking it. Don't lie. Don't say 'he was controlling you'. He got all that knowledge from my head, if I wasn't such a... If I didn't pay attention to every little detail, Allison would probably still be alive. He times everything to perfection and it's all my fault!  **You should've left me to die! I should be dead!"**

 

I slumped against Derek's chest, tired from all the shouting, my panic attack and the near death experience. Just another normal day for Stiles Stilinski. I stopped. My mind froze. No it wasn't. As long as I have my friends. As long as I stay away from my dad, I'll never have to put up with the abuse again. The only abuse will be from supernatural creatures. 

 

"Stiles." I looked up wearily. I was suddenly enveloped in a pack cuddle, everyone holding my tight. I could catch snippets of sentences. "Silly boy-" "-Never blamed you-" "-It wasn't your fault-" "-If you ever feel like this and don't tell me, I won't need a mystery as to why I screamed, because I'll have killed you!" The last one was Lydia. She rattled me back and forth and I laughed quietly. I nuzzled into the warmth of the hug and whispered sluggishly. "Love you guys..." I could live with panic attacks. I could live with nightmares. I know I couldn't live without my friends, but I know they'll never leave.

 

So, everything was perfect.

 

 

Until it wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is the end of book one, which is more like a background filler to the proper big chunky book! Luckily for you, I already have the second book's chapter 1 ready, which will be up tommorrow night. The name of the new book will be "Hanging On". It will be a continuation of this but I say nothing more! 
> 
> Love ya sweethearts!
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> K bye.


	9. Hanging On.

Just to let y'all know, my new book, which is the sequel to this, is called 'Hanging On.' And the first chapter is up now! So go read it and tell me what y'all think!

 

Love ya sweethearts!

 

Thanks.

 

K bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. First part of many though and first book of the series. For some reason I love the idea of Stiles being abused. Don't mind me I'm a little weird like all the time. Tell me if I'm a bit OOC with the characters, I tend to do that sometimes as I write my own stories so I like to make stuff my own. I like the characters to be a little different for the purpose of the story but if it doesn't seem like them at all (apart from Sheriff Stilinski because we all know he isn't a dick and is actually bae.) it would be really appreciated for you to tell me how much of a complete and utter fucktard I am. 
> 
> Love ya sweethearts. 
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> K bye.


End file.
